


may these words be the first to find your ears.

by childofthecosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Domestic, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthecosmos/pseuds/childofthecosmos
Summary: 2102. Dopo decenni di rivolte e proteste, Hong Kong si ritrova suddivisa in tre territori: PANGEA, dove vige un regime dittatoriale; AIDOS, il territorio neutrale abitato da chi non ha intenzione di schierarsi da una parte o dall'altra; TETHYS, la zona occupata dai ribelli, da chi ha intenzione di restaurare la democrazia. Harleen Whitlock è un'hacker di TETHYS, incapace di elaborare le emozioni umane con la stessa facilità con cui un computer elabora i suoi dati, con un figlio che ha stravolto completamente il suo mondo. Tramite i suoi innumerevoli sforzi per aggiustare una vecchia radio trovata da bambina, dimostra a suo figlio - e poi al ragazzino che ha adottato - che nulla è davvero impossibile.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	may these words be the first to find your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> ↝ questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa "Writober" di Fanwriter.it.  
> ↝ prompt 1: radio.

Harleen Whitlock non è mai riuscita a dare una definizione alle proprie emozioni: quando è triste, dice di sentire la testa pesante; quando l’ansia prende possesso del proprio corpo, preme gli avambracci contro lo stomaco; quando è arrabbiata, uno strano formicolio le attraversa le braccia e le solletica i palmi delle mani; quando è felice, una strana euforia la spinge a ridere, a muoversi in continuazione sulla sedia del lavoro, a parlare con un tono più vivace ed alto del normale. Harleen Whitlock non è mai riuscita a dare un significato alla parola “gioia” fino al momento in cui il piccolo Leonard è apparso nella sua vita. Quando la piccola mano del bambino si è stretta attorno al dito della ragazza per la prima volta, Harleen ha capito che era quella la vera felicità, che era quella la gioia di cui tutti parlavano, che era quella la parola a cui non è mai riuscita ad associare una sensazione palpabile. Per lei sono esistiti soltanto i computer, con i loro meccanismi complessi che ai suoi occhi sono sempre apparsi così lineari, così semplici da interpretare. A differenza delle emozioni, i computer funzionano solo con lo zero e l’uno, senza vie di mezzo; rispondono ad un sistema binario che non concede alcuna sfumatura, elaborano i dati che vengono inseriti e, istantaneamente, comunicano il risultato a chi ne ha bisogno. Quel bambino ha stravolto il suo mondo fatto di numeri e processori, rompendo un lucchetto che Harleen non è mai riuscita, prima d’ora, ad aprire.

Sul tavolo della cucina del suo piccolo appartamento c’è una radio che appartiene ad un mondo lontano, ad un tempo ed un paese che Harleen non ha mai conosciuto. Da piccola, quando ne sapeva poco e nulla di guerre e fazioni con cui schierarsi, correva per le strade di TETHYS con suo fratello Ezekiel, trascinandolo di qua e di là alla ricerca degli oggetti più strani, capaci di attirare l’attenzione di un bambino. Un giorno, casualmente, ha trovato quella radio. Nulla di speciale, in fin dei conti ― solo un ammasso di plastica, ferro e altri congegni inutili e fatiscenti. Nulla di speciale, perché la radio non funzionava più. Da quel momento, Harleen ha passato tutte le notti a tentare di aggiustarla, recuperando pezzi di ricambio dal mercato, sostituendo viti e stringendo bulloni sotto la tiepida luce della lampada posta sulla sua scrivania. Lei è sempre stata brava con i computer, coi loro server e software ― ma hai mai saputo aggiustare i suoi componenti esterni? Ha cercato di imparare, questo è vero. Così, china sul tavolo della cucina, con gli occhialetti sottili posti sul naso, Harleen sta ancora cercando di far funzionare quel dannato aggeggio. Perché non vuole funzionare? Perché non può aggiustarsi da sola, con qualcosa simile ad un backup? Sbuffa, accasciandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. La radio è pressoché integra, oramai; la sua struttura esterna è come nuova, ma c’è qualcosa che non va nel segnale, di questo ne è sicura. Forse… forse deve manovrare qualcos’altro, forse deve girare qualche altra manopola e sperare di intercettare il segnale giusto. Eppure è stanca, come testimoniano gli occhi arrossati. Dovrebbe fare un ultimo tentativo? Volge lo sguardo verso la culla di Leonard, dove il bambino se ne sta seduto a giocare con un peluche. Ma sì, tentar non nuoce; in caso di fallimento, è ora di dormire. Magari girando un po’ di più questa vite...  
«Funziona!» salta dalla sedia, lascia andare tutti i suoi strumenti sul tavolo, si avvicina ancor di più per sistemare tutto affinché l’apparecchio possa captare il segnale giusto e, alla fine, una leggera musica - è jazz, quello? - si diffonde per tutta la stanza. «Hai visto Leonard? Senti?» non che il bambino sia in grado di risponderle o di avere una reazione diversa dall’inclinare appena la testolina di lato. La giovane si avvicina alla culla e, sollevando il bambino, se lo porta tra le braccia, dondolando appena sul posto a ritmo della musica. «La tua mamma è bravissima, sì sì! Hai visto? Sei fiero della tua mamma genietto?» in tutta risposta, Leonard ridacchia, contagiato dall’entusiasmo di sua madre, «La mamma sa aggiustare anche l’impossibile e sarà sempre così, ricordatelo sempre. Quando si romperà qualcosa, la mamma sarà sempre lì ad aggiustarla e tutto andrà sempre bene.»

Sul tavolo della cucina del suo piccolo appartamento c’è una radio che appartiene ad un mondo lontano, ad un tempo ed un paese che Harleen ha solo sfiorato. Per tanto tempo quella radio è stata messa a tacere, rinchiusa in un silenzio sordo che ha abbracciato la sua vita. Adesso, però, Harleen rimette piede in cucina, in silenzio, osservando dall’ingresso Qi, che se ne sta seduto al tavolo con le sue cose. Prende un respiro profondo, si avvicina pian piano a lui, allunga una mano verso la radio e, senza dire nulla, la accende; ben presto la musica si diffonde nuovamente per la stanza, strappando un sorriso ad Harleen. Poggia la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e si abbassa verso di lui, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Tutte le cose si aggiustano, sai?»


End file.
